As Baladas de Finn e Rachel
by K2hudberry
Summary: Finchel: um casal unido pelo amor e pela música, e a trilha sonora dos seus momentos inesquecíveis.
1. Chapter 1

**1- "Crazy" (Aerosmith)**

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy /You turn it on/Then you're gone  
>Yeah you drive meCrazy, crazy, crazy for you baby/What can I do, honey  
>I feel like the color blue. .<br>("Eu vou enlouquecer, enlouquecer, baby, eu vou enlouquecer/Você apronta  
>Depois vai emboraVocê me deixa/Louco, louco, louco, por você baby/O que eu posso fazer, querida  
>Eu me sinto triste")<strong>

Desde que tinham voltado a namorar, após o "Superman of kisses" das Nacionais, eles não tinham se desgrudado, era quase magnetismo: suas bocas não conseguiam se desvencilhar uma da outra...

- Uau, Rach...- Finn sussurrou, puxando a namorada para mais um amasso muito, muito,  
>quente.<p>

- Espera, Finn...- Rachel gemeu, incapaz, porém, de dizer mais alguma coisa, sua boca foi sendo devassada pela língua dele, seus corpos tão próximos que ela já sentia uma estranha, deliciosa sensação tomar conta de si.- Nós...estamos...hum...- sim, ele estava jogando baixo, descendo a boca sensualmente pelo seu pescoço.- FINN!- ela gritou.

- O que foi?- ele exclamou assustado, os olhos arregalados.- Eu te machuquei?- ele se preocupou.

- Não! Mas a gente não pode ficar de pegação aqui na sala do coral! Vai que alguém nos vê!

Finn assentiu com a cabeça e largou-a para que ela pudese se recompor , enquanto passava os dedos sobre os lábios ainda inchados, Rachel teve uma ideia:

- Você tem treino hoje?

- Não...- Finn respondeu com um ar meio aleatório, porque ela havia acabado de cortar o seu barato.

{...}

Finn nunca pensou que Rachel lhe propusesse aquilo, mas lá estavam eles dois indo à loucura DENTRO DO CARRO DELE.

- Pensei que você tivesse uma política contra pegação na escola.- ele comentou, sorrindo, tomando fôlego entre um beijo e outro.

- Bom, tecnicamente, estamos no seu carro, e não na escola, longe das vistas dos outros, e, agora...- ela o segurou pela gola da blusa.- Me beija, vai.  
>_<p>

**2- "Fuckin' Perfect" (Pink)**

"**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel/Like you're less than fucking perfect  
>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feelLike you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me"**

**( "Querido, querido, por favor, nunca nunca se sinta/Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho  
>Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir<br>Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.")  
><strong>  
>Ela tinha jurado para ele uma vez só transar aos 25, quando estivesse pronta para ter bebês e ganhado um monte de Tonys.<p>

Mas ela o amava. Tanto que, naquela noite, sob aquele tapete perto da lareira, ela não resistiu.Não pensou em prêmios, em maturidade, sucesso, nada além de em como se sentia bem nos braços dele. O fato de ter chegado em um péssimo momento para ele tinha sido uma infeliz coincidência, mas ela não estava entregando-se a ele por piedade, era pura e simplesmente por amor.

As palavras ditas por Tina quando ela pediu conselho às garotas a fizeram enxergar algo que estava bem diante dos seus olhos. Claro, Artie e sua dica de que ela e Blaine precisavam se "inteirar" sobre sexo por causa de "West Side Story" adiantara um pouco as coisas, mas ela sempre soube que só se entregaria para alguém que amasse incondicionalmente, e esta pessoa era Finn.

- Eu te amo. - ela gemeu quando sentiu-se estremecer inteira ao seu redor. Entrelaçaram as mãos quando veio o auge da paixão e gritaram em uníssono.

Finn poderia passar a vida inteira ali, acariciando a pele de Rachel, beijando seus pontos mais sensíveis, fazendo-a arfar sob diferentes maneiras... ela era linda:

- Você é perfeita, Rach...- ele mordiscou sua clavícula e passou a ponta da língua, o que a fez ronronar manhosa.

- Isso é perfeito.- ela retificou, lânguida, com a voz que misturava paixão e doçura.

Rachel ficou observando as chamas crepitando na lareira e uma deliciosa sensação de completude tomou conta dela.

Finn a abraçou mais ainda e beijou seu cabelo:

- Rachel, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa.

- Hum?

- Do...doeu?- ele perguntou, tímido.

Ela começou a rir alto, num timbre apaixonado e sincero:

- Bom, doeu, sim.- ela parou de rir, mas seus olhos continuavam brilhantes.- Mas nada que superasse o prazer de estar com você.

Ela poderia até soar clichê ou exagerada, mas aquela era a mais pura sorriu, orgulhoso, e beijou-a com novo fogo:

- Baby...por você eu poderia esperar toda a eternidade.

**3. Don't you ( forget about me) (Simple Minds)**

"**Won't you come see about me?/I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby/Tell me your troubles and doubts/Giving me everything inside and out and/Love's strange so real in the dark**

**Think of the tender things that we were working on/****Don't You Forget About Me"**

**("Você não vai pensar sobre mim?/Eu vou estar sozinho, dançando - você sabe disso, baby.../****Conte-me suas preocupações e dúvidas,/Me entregando tudo, por dentro e por fora.O amor é estranho - tão real no escuro./Pense nas coisas ternas com que estivemos ocupados.Não se esqueça de mim")**

Rachel bateu com força o armário e saiu caminhando sem olhar para quem passava por ela no corredor.

Nem ser encostada na parede por Kurt, Mercedes e Puck alternadamente ao longo do dia na escola estava surtindo efeito.

- Hei!- Finn acenou para ela na entrada da sala do Glee Club.- Nós temos que conversar.

- Eu não quero falar com você!- ela disse, sua cara amarga fez Finn recuar.

- Posso saber por que você está assim? Desde ontem não me atende, eu fui na sua casa e você mandou um dos seus pais me dizer que não queria falar comigo...o que eu fiz?

Rachel bufou:

- Você é muito cara-de-pau mesmo, Finn Hudson.- e entrou na sala, escolhendo uma cadeira bem distante dele.

A prática no coral foi horrível, Finn, que já era péssimo de dança, não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum passo, enquanto Rachel estava errando todas as notas das músicas, algo considerado inédito até então.

Ao final da aula, Will chamou os co-capitães do New Directions para uma conversa séria:

- Finn, Rachel...sentem-se aqui, por soube que vocês estão brigados, me desculpem, eu sei que não é da minha conta como professor, mas eu quero falar com vocês como amigo.Não podemos nos desunir agora.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior e Finn arregalou os olhos.

- Eu os vi crescer nestes três anos de Glee Club.E vi o amor de vocês crescer també favor, não estraguem uma história tão bonita e nem a nossa chance de ganhar as Nacionais.

Quando o professor saiu da sala, o casal ficou mergulhado em um silêncio tão congelante que os deixou contraídos em suas de um longo tempo, Rachel levantou-se, mas o toque da mão do rapaz a o encarou com lágrimas cintilando nos seus olhos, a raiva subindo e ardendo pela sua garganta:

- Por favor, me largue.

- Eu ia te contar.

- Quando? Quando estivesse bem longe de mim, em alguma faculdade distante o suficiente de Nova York para ficar com uma colega, ou...

- Quando eu te pedisse em noivado.- ele respondeu em alto e bom som.

O coração de Rachel não parou por pouco, mas ela teve certeza de que perdera a total noção da realidade por alguns segundos.

- Custava _não_ escutar escondida a minha conversa com minha mãe, meu padrasto e o Kurt? Custava parar para me ouvir quando eu corri atrás de você?

- Custava, sim!- ela explodiu.- Eu pensei que você só estivesse tomando tempo para esperar a formatura chegar e ir embora com a bolsa que você arranjou para bem longe de mim.

- Longe de você? Eu...eu vou morrer de saudades de você na ão vou te esquecer NUNCA.

Ele tinha mesmo que ser tão lindo com aquela carinha desconsolada? Rachel até tentou resistir, mas, quando deu por si, já estava lhe abraçando.

Os dois ficaram imóveis de pé, abraçados, lágrimas de medo de se separarem rolando, até que Rachel indagou com a voz miúda:

- E essa história de noivado...é verdade?

Finn sorriu de lado, a alegria voltando a irradiar pelo seu ão, afastou-se um pouco dela e pegou um saquinho de veludo no bolso de trás da calça:

- Eu juntei quase todo o dinheiro que ganhei com o Burt na oficina para te dar isso.- e abriu o saquinho, retirando dele um delicado anel.- Dessa vez não precisei sacrificar minha jaqueta da escola como fiz para comprar os brincos no Natal, então, eu realmente quero que você o aceite.

O semblante de Rachel se continuou:

- Na verdade, este anel é uma "oficialização de compromisso", porque eu ainda não posso bancar um noivado mesmo e tal, mas...

- Tudo bem, Finn.- ela o interrompeu, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.- Eu também nunca vou te esquecer. E não preciso de um anel precioso nem de uma festa de noivado para ter certeza disto.

**#K2: Genteeee, fic nova! Eu pensei em fazê-la de uma vez só, mas achei que fosse ficar muito longa e chata de se ler inteira, então, eu a dividi em blocos que são músicas que ( na minha imaginação) poderiam fazer parte da vida de Finn e Rachel como trilha e carinho dos amigos são superbem-vindos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**4. "Wonderwall" (Oasis)**

"**And all the roads we have to walk are winding/And all the lights that lead us there are blinding/There are many things that I would like to say to you/But I don't know how**

**Because maybe/You're gonna be the one that saves me/And after all/You're my wonderwall"**

"**E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas/E todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam/Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer/Mas não sei como**

**Porque talvez/Você vai ser aquela que me salva/E no final de tudo/Você é minha protetora"**

Finn tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos para a faculdade graças aos esforços de Mr. Schue e da srta. Pillsbury; claro, ele não tinha um currículo tão impecável quanto o de Rachel ou Kurt, mas estava sinceramente animado com a possibilidade de estudar como ela e seu irmão.

Era estranho pensar no futuro e vê-lo chegar tão depressa.O último ano passou rápido, e em meio à tantas confusões, ele sentia-se feliz pelo seu namoro com Rachel ter resistido firme e , a iminência de se separarem com o fim do ano e a formatura na escola era uma preocupação que batia como uma dorzinha crônica de cabeça, que ele não podia esquecer.

- No que está pensando?- ela perguntou com a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz. Eles tinham tido uma tarde maravilhosa trancados por horas no quarto dela, e agora estavam apenas calados, ouvindo as respirações um do outro.

- Em nada...- ele acariciou seu cabelo sedoso.

- Eu te conheço, Finn.- ela ajeitou seu corpo, sentando-se e encarando o rosto do namorado.

Disso ele tinha total certeza: ninguém mais parecia conhecê-lo tão bem quanto aquela linda morena ali na sua fitou-a longamente, prestando atenção em cada detalhe dela: o sinal na bochecha perto da boca, a própria boca vermelha, grande e sedutora, seus olhos cor de amêndoa...ele perdeu-se naquela visão.

- Finn?- Rachel sorriu, chamando-o de volta à realidade.

- Vem cá.- ele a trouxe para si novamente.- Quando a gente se beijou pela primeira vez, um pouco antes, você me ensinou onde ficava o coração, lembra?

Ela sorriu sobre o seu peito:

- Lembro disso.

- Pois é.- ele continuou.- Você consegue senti-lo agora?

- Sim.- Rachel murmurou.

- Ele está batendo por você desde aquele dia.

- Eu te amo tanto, Finn.- ela disse, colando os lábios aos seus, sua línguas bailando juntas, até que ele sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela molhando o beijo.

- Rach...- ele sussurrou, sua própria embargada o abraçou forte:

- Eu não quero te perder, Finn.

- Também não quero te perder, Rachel.- ele sabia que, geralmente, lágrimas eram departamento dela, mas ele também estava chorando, amor e mil sentimentos diversos turvando a sua visão.

- Eu não sei se vamos ficar juntos para sempre, não sei se vamos resistir a tudo o que vier nos acontecer depois que formos embora daqui.O que eu sei – ela suspirou.- É que você sempre vai ser o grande amor da minha vida.

**5. "When you're gone" (Avril Lavigne)**

"**When you're gone/The pieces of my heart are missing you/When you're gone/The face I came to know is missing too/When you're gone/The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
>And make it okI miss you "  
>Quando você vai emboraOs pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta/Quando você vai embora  
>O rosto que eu conheci também me faz faltaQuando você vai embora  
>As palavras que eu preciso ouvir para conseguir passar o diaE fazer tudo ficar bem...  
>Eu sinto a sua falta"<strong>

Kurt não sabia bem o que dizer; na dúvida, não disse nada, apenas envolveu seus braços gentilmente nos ombros de Rachel e a deixou chorar livremente.A ida para Nova York já tinha sido mais do que planejada, tudo estava organizado, eles tinham passado para a NYADA...mas a despedida, mesmo já imaginada, era algo duro, principalmente porque Finn iria estudar em Washington, onde Burt e Carole estavam morando desde que o mecânico havia sido eleito como deputado, enquanto Kurt e Rachel rumavam para quilômetros de distância deles.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rachel...- Kurt consolou-a, por fim.- Blaine ainda está em Lima, por exemplo, e eu...

- É diferente, Kurt.- interrompeu a garota.- ele prometeu que viria para cá, ele quer dividir o mesmo sonho que você, mas Finn não quer vir morar em Nova York.

- Mas vocês podem se ver nas férias!

Apesar do tom reconfortador do amigo, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi esboçar um sorriso triste.

{...}

- A faculdade é incrível, Rachel!- informou Finn, deitando-se na cama do alojamento.- Mas, é óbvio que seria melhor se você estivesse aqui.

Rachel suspirou:

- Eu também sinto muito a sua falta.

Um nó subiu pela garganta de Finn. Ele podia imaginar a carinha tristonha dela do outro lado da linha, de quem possivelmente já tinha chorado muito.A verdade é que aquilo estava sendo uma barra para ele també tinha graça sem a voz dela ecoando pelos cantos, sem sua risada gostosa enchendo seus ouvidos de prazer e, claro, sem seus beijos, sem seu corpo pequeno e sexy junto ao dele...

- E a sua faculdade, como é?- ele tentou bancar o forte e seguir a conversa.

- Legal. Tenho muitas aulas interessantes, não só de prática, mas também de teoria artística.

Ele escutou atentamente o que ela dizia, cheio de orgulho por ela estar seguindo seu sonho tão almejado.

- Rach...eu te amo.- ele declarou.

- Eu também te amo, Finn, e...- ela completou rouca, com a voz cheia de saudade.- Se cuida.

Finn sentiu seus olhos arderem cheios de lágrimas:

- Se cuida, você também.

**6. "Love is strong" (Rolling Stones)**

"**Love is strong/And you're so sweet/You make me hard/You make me weak**

**Love is strong/And you're so sweet/And some day, babe/We got to meet"**

"**O amor é forte/E você é tão doce/Você me deixa forte**

**Você me deixa fraco/O amor é forte/E você é tão doce**

**E algum dia, amor/Nós conhecemos"**

Ela sentiu a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço, e envolveu seus dedos na sua nuca com urgência.

Seus corpos clamavam um pelo outro, ela o sentia ficando duro contra as suas coxas, os beijos eram famintos, ansiosos, as línguas deslizavam numa sincronia ímpar:

- Você não sabe como...- Rachel não conseguia falar direito, Finn segurava e apertava sua bunda enquanto beijava agora os seus seios.- eu senti...- as mãos dele então tateavam as suas costas procurando o zíper do vestido.- sua falta.-Finn beijou-a e puxou levemente seus lábios com os dentes, fazendo a garota gemer.

- Ah, eu sei sim.- ele sussurrou, sagaz, encontrando o centro latejante de desejo da namorada sob o tecido da calcinha.- Você tá...- e ele empurrou de leve um dedo.- muito- outro dedo encontrando o clitóris de Rachel, deixando-a completamente entregue a sua vontade.- excitada.

- Oh, Finn!- ela gemeu mais, os dedos de Finn entrando e saindo do seu corpo, o ritmo doce e ao mesmo tempo, forte. Apenas ele sabia dedilhá-la daquela forma, como um instrumento carinhosamente afinado, ele ia tirando todas as notas dela que queria.

Mas aquilo ainda não era o bastante.

- Eu preciso demais estar dentro de você, Rachel.- ele gruniu ao senti-la tocar sua ereção vagarosamente, só para provocá-lo.

A união de seus corpos: conexão mágica, paixão intensa. Os dois movimentando-se duro, rápido, mãos, línguas, gritos, suor:

- Finn!- ela exclamou seu nome alto, desvairada, ele tendo um ângulo maravilhoso dela sobre seu corpo, suas pequenas mãos segurando seus ombros largos, cravando as unhas neles a cada estocada.

- Você é muito gostosa...- ele gemeu ao despejar-se dentro dela, os dois chegando juntos ao prazer.

Eles amoleceram aos poucos, abraçando-se. Ainda estavam beijando-se languidamente quando ouviram a fechadura girar e a porta da sala abrir:

- Ai, meu Deus!- Kurt gritou abruptamente, jogando as compras no chão e tapando os olhos.- No sofá da sala, Finchel?

Finn e Rachel nus, ainda com ele dentro dela, se entreolharam e riram, a felicidade de estarem matando as saudades um do outro exalando por todos os poros:

- É que nós não podemos perder um minuto sequer das férias!- responderam cumplicemente.

**#K2: As duas primeiras foram mais tristinhas, mas nesta última eu deixei as lágrimas de lado por algo mais, digamos, "divertido" kkkkkkkkkkkkk Feliz Natal, pessoal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**7- "New York City" ( Norah Jones)**

"**I can't remember what I planned tomorrow/I can't remember when it's time to go**

**When I look in the mirror/Tracing lines with a pencil/I remember what came before [...] New York City/Such a beautiful disease"**

"**Eu não posso lembrar o que e planejei para amanhã/ eu não posso lembrar quando é hora de partir/ quando eu olho no espelho/ traçando linhas com um lápis/ eu lembro o que veio antes [...] Cidade de Nova York, tão bela doença".**

Rachel queria colocar duas prateleiras na cozinha, e Finn estava acabando de consertar algumas que havia comprado num depósito de coisas usadas.

- Assim está bom?- ele perguntou antes de finalizar o trabalho.

- Muito bom.- ela respondeu, sorrindo. Sem ele perceber, Rachel deslizou por trás dele e o abraçou.- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por nós estarmos morando juntos.

Finn puxou-a para frente, tirou as luvas que usava para proteger as mãos do trabalho com as prateleiras, tomou o rosto da garota entre seus dedos e olhou profundamente nos seus olhos:

- Se você quiser me deixar saber, eu ia adorar.

Não estava muito claro, durante algum tempo, se ele viria morar com Rachel em Nova York. Nem ela nem Kurt fizeram pressão para que isso acontecesse, mas, de tanto viajar para lá nas férias, ele amadureceu a idéia e , num belo dia, logo após se formar em Educação Física, ele anunciou que estava se mudando para a Big bem na época em que Rachel estva começando a trabalhar em algumas montagens off-Broadway, e eles não pensaram muito para tomar a decisão de morarem juntos, mesmo antes de se casar.

A vida a dois era puxada, o apartamento que dividiam era pequeno, o dinheiro de atriz iniciante e de professor estagiário era curto e eles precisavam economizar em tudo, mas estavam genuinamente felizes por finalmente ficarem juntos após anos de distância por causa da faculdade.

Durante os momentos de folga, o que eles mais gostavam de fazer era andar pela , principalmente, do Central Park e da Bowl Bridge, um lugar marcado para sempre na história sempre se lembrava daquele dia, lá atrás, em que ele, de terno e gravata e com um buquê de flores nas mãos, vislumbrou Rachel num vestido tão azul quanto o céu vindo ao seu encontro."Best Nationals forever", ele murmurava para si, feliz.

Mas, às vezes, eles nem precisavam em casa asistindo à Tv, ouvindo e cantando músicas, conversando, cozinhando...isso quando não faziam exatamente o que estavam fazendo naquele momento: Finn já tinha sentado Rachel no balcão da cozinha e explorava minunciosamente o corpo dela com sua ofegou, viajando nas ondas de prazer que ele despertava nela como uma corrente elétrica:

- Você comigo em Nova York...best ideia forever.

**8- "Something" (Beatles)**

"**Something in the way she moves/ Attracts me like no other lover/ Something in the way she woos me/I don't want to leave her now/ You know I believe and how"**

**Algo na maneira em que ela se move,/ Me atrai como nenhum outro amor**

**Alguma coisa em seu jeito me agrada/ Eu não quero deixa-lá agora**

**Você sabe que acredito e muito"**

Rachel acordou, mas não abriu muito os horários eram um pouco diferentes dos de Finn, e ela sabia que podia dormir um pouco ém, ela escutou o barulho do chuveiro e a voz do seu "namorido" cantando um rock do AC/DC. "Tão sexy", ela pensou consigo mesma, a voz rouca dele ecoando suave e provocativa nos seus ouvidos já deixando-a excitada tão cedo da manhã. Pulou para fora da cama e, em um segundo, estava batendo à porta do box do banheiro. Finn sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas e escreveu um "I love you" sobre o vidro espesso pelo calor da água quente, antes de abrir a porta e deixá-la entrar.

- Bom dia, baby.- ele disse.- De pé tão cedo?

- É, você me acordou com a sua cantoria matinal.

- De qualquer forma, eu ia mesmo te que você vá à escola comigo hoje.

- Hum...mas isso depende.- Rachel fez beicinho, sorrindo maliciosa enquanto pendurava a calcinha e a camisola na porta do box.

- Depende de quê? Finn a encostou nos azulejos do banheiro e roçou a leve barba por fazer no colo dela.

- Do banho que você me der.- ela sussurrou, sedutora.

O banho foi "um sucesso", para grande felicidade sexual do casal, e Rachel, que não iria fazer nada de especial naquela manhã, acompanhou Finn para seu trabalho. Ela estva com uma séria impressão de que ele parecia mais "animado" que o normal, com um sorriso travesso atravessando seus lábios.

- Oi, Mr. Hudson!- um garoto de nove, dez anos anos passou por Finn e rachel e correu para a quadra rápido.

Quando o Finchel chegou lá, não só o garoto, mas dezenas deles estavam empoleirados nas arquibancadas esperando pelo professor e por sua namorada.

- Que bom que vocês já estão aqui.- comentou Finn, sorrindo.- Rachel, eu quero que você veja uma coisinha que nós fizemos para você.

Então, uma garota chegou perto de Finn empunhando um violão, e eles e as outras crianças começaram a cantar "Something", dos Beatles, tendo Rachel como plateia.

Eles estavam tão adoráveis, os olhos de Finn estavam fixos nela e brilhavam de amor, todo o amor que sentia por ela irradiando, se expandindo e envolvendo-a.

Rachel tinha as mãos unidas próximas ao peito, e seus olhos cintilando de lágrimas enquanto seu coração batia descompassado.

Ao final da cação, Finn aproximou-se dela e pegou suas mãos entre as suas, sorriu de lado, meio encabulado, as bochechas corando fundo e perguntou quase num sussurro:

- Quer casar comigo?

O ar na quadra parecia ter ficado espesso por tanta expectativa, emoção e e dezenas de crianças prenderam a respiração e esperavam atentamente a resposta que sairia dos lábios da jovem artista:

- Sim!- ela respondeu em alto e bom som para que todos a a pegou nos braços e começou a rodopiar aos risos e lágrimas no meio da quadra, enquanto todos os seus alunos os rodeavam aos pulos, gritando "ela aceitou! Ela aceitou!"

- Eu te amo tanto, tanto...- ela encostou a testa na dele, e els começaram a se beijar intensamente, até Finn lembrar que era um professor e que estava no maior amasso com sua noiva na frente dos seus alunos:

- Baby, mais tarde, mais tarde, ah, como eu te amo!- ele riu e gemeu sob os lábios de Rachel.

**9- "Home" ( Michael Bublé)**

"**Another airplane/ Another sunny place/ I'm lucky I know**

**But I wanna go home/ Mmmm,I've got to go home"**

"**Outro avião/ Outro lugar ensolarado/ Eu tenho sorte, eu sei/ mas eu quero ir para casa / tenho que ir para casa**"

Burt, depois de uma carreira sólida e honesta no Congresso, tinha desistido da vida política e voltado a ser um simples dono de oficina mecânica do interior de negócio havia crescido, ele contava com cerca de dez funcionários, e precisou chamar Finn naquelas férias de verão para que ele tomasse de conta de tudo enquanto ele saía em merecida segunda lua-de-mel com Carole.

- Lima, Finn?- bufou Rachel, enquanto recebia uma maravilhosa massagem nos pés do seu marido após um dia de trabalho intenso na Broadway.- Mas nós havíamos combinado...

- Eu sei, Burt só podia recorrer a mim! Ele sabe que vou ficar dois meses sem dar aula, são férias de verão, eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa para dar.

E lá se foram Finn e Rachel fazer uma viagem de volta a sua terra não pisavam lá há anos; seus pais, sempre que queriam vê-los, se deslocavam até Nova à contragosto por ter tido que mudar os planos das suas férias com Finn bruscamente, Rachel não pôde evitar a nostalgia e a saudade de que ficara há tanto tempo escondidas dentro dela ao aterrisar em Lima.

- Nada como voltar às origens, hein?- Finn disse, pegando a sua mão.

Era meio como se eles voltassem no tiveram, durante toda a sua adolescência, tanto medo de nunca sairem dali, de serem "perdedores", que chegaram a estranhar a vontade louca de rever os antigos amigos, de jantar novamente no Breadsticks e até, de darem um pulo no McKingley High.

Com todo esse gosto de revival da sua juventude, Rachel nem se importou, uma semana e meia depois, de estar passando as férias de verão justo ali, em Lima, quando primeiramente ela e Finn tinham se prometido que iriam à Disney.

Certa noite eles estavam na cozinha de Burt e Carole, enxugando a louça após o jantar, e Rachel repassava mentalmente tudo o que ela e Finn poderiam fazer mais para relembrarem a época da adolescência quando uma ideia passou como um raio em sua cabeç um olhar sensual e misterioso para Finn, ela falou, como quem não quer nada:

- Amor, será que você lembra...onde foi a nossa primeira vez?

Finn arregalou os olhos durante um momento e continuou a enxugar uma travessa de vidro:

- Claro que sala ao lado, no chão, perto da lareira.

Rachel chegou mais perto do marido, tomando o pano de enxugar prato das suas mãos e ficou na ponta dos pés para murmurar ao seu ouvido:

- Que tal se a gente...

Finn podia ter pegado uma certa fama de "lesado" quando estava na escola, mas, em se tratando de Rachel, ele já sabia o que ela queria segundo cada palavra, cada entonação que ela perder tempo para sacar o desejo dela, ele largou pano e travessa sobre o balcão e começou a beijar-lhe na sala.

O corpo da mulher brilhava de prazer, Rachel gemia desconexamente, sentia Finn impregnando cada parte do seu corpo de prazer e afeto incondicional.

- Você é como o vinho, a cada ano que passa fica melhor ainda.- Ele disse traçando círculos na pele de Rachel com a boca e as mãos.- Fica mais gostosa...

-Finn!- ela urrou, o sangue pulsando à velocidade da luz em suas veias, língua, saliva, líquidos quentes fluindo entre eles, banhando-os de amor e luxúria.

Tudo isso em frente à realmente muito bom voltar para casa.

**# K2: Hello, people! Sinto que neste mês poderia ter postado mais, mas a letargia das férias não deixou kkkkk! Semana que vem, posto o último capítulo desta fic que tem o formato meio louco inventado por !**


	4. Chapter 4

**10. "Trouble" ( Coldplay)**

"**And I never meant to cause you trouble/I never meant to do you wrong/ And ah, well if I ever caused you trouble/Oh, no I never meant to do you harm"**

"**Eu nunca pretendi lhe causar problema/ Eu nunca quis te fazer mal/E se eu alguma vez lhe causei problema/ Oh, não! Eu nunca pretendi te machucar"**

- Eu achava que a minha felicidade fosse a sua fiquei feliz quando você mudou de escola e se tornou o técnico do time de futebol, não foi?- Rachel falou amarga, a raiva pulsando em todo o seu corpo.

- Isso é diferente!- Finn retorquiu.- É diferente de fazer um filme com um cara feito o Ashton Kutcher! Um mulherengo, que vai dar em cima de você!

- Finn!- Rachel gritou, lívida- é só um filme! Um trabalho como os que eu faço no teatro! O que você está supondo? Que eu vou cair nos braços do Ashton assim que eu o vir?

Finn rebateu:

- Eu é que não sei, esses caras famosos são charmosos, cheios de lábia, chegam e escolhem com qual garota vão ficar, você é uma presa fácil.

Rachel estava com os olhos arregalados, pasma:

- Você está _se_ ouvindo? Quem você pensa que eu sou? Há dez anos que nos conhecemos, desde a escola, noivamos, casamos, e você não confia o suficiente em mim para me apoiar na melhor oportunidade da minha carreira?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, sem conseguir articular nada, sua voz não saía, e ele percebia, lentamente, a besteira que tinha feito.

- Estou tão desapontada com você ...- ela disse entre lágrimas.- Eu nunca pensei que você...

- Eu vou embora, Rachel.- ele ofegou.- Eu não...me desculpe...

Dessa vez, foi ela que não conseguiu falar prontamente, e ele falou:

- Essa é a sua vida, seu sonho, sua tô só te atrapalhando com a minha mesquinhez.

Após dizer isso, saiu, batendo a porta do apartamento, resoluto.

{...}

Kurt tomou um susto quando viu Finn parado à sua porta com um jeito de quem tinha feito a maior besteira da vida.

Após acomodá-lo no quarto e ouvir o que o irmão havia feito, ele afirmou, grave:

- Você fez a maior burrada da sua vida.

Finn estava rouco, taciturno, não tinha nem coragem de fitar os olhos frios e azuis do irmão que o perfuravam, condenando o seu ciúme e a sua imaturidade:

- Eu sei.- ele respondeu.

Kurt continuou:

- Minha nossa, era para ter sido o dia mais feliz da carreira da Rachel até agora!

- Eu sei, eu sei que estraguei tudo, droga!- ele gritou, aturdido.- Ela nunca vai querer me perdoar.

{...}

Fazia uma semana que Finn tinha saído de casa e Rachel tinha passado muito mal: chorava bastante, tinha enjôos constantes e, às vezes, vontade imensa apenas de ficar só dormindo. Tirando a parte de chorar demais, ela estava estranhando aquelas sensações físicas, e sua intuição dizia que um exame médico esclarecedor precisava ser feito.

- Ai, meu Deus.- ela gemeu quando soube o resultado.

Não havia nada o que fazer a não ser aquilo.

Rachel apareceu de surpresa no apartamento de Kurt e Finn abriu a porta.

- Oi.- ele cumprimentou, receoso, sem saber com qual estado de espírito ela o trataria.

- Oi.Nós precisamos conversar.- ela respondeu, num tom de voz mais suave do ele esperava.

Eles ficaram por uns instantes se encarando, relutantes, até que Finn falou:

- Vou apanhar o resto das minhas coisas amanhã, se estiver tudo bem para você.

- Finn, eu...

- Eu sou um idiota, você é uma estrela, eu sempre te disse isso.Não mereço ficar com você.

- Finn, é que...

- Pode fazer este filme, ir para Hollywood, seguir sua carreira...

- EU TÔ GRÁVIDA.

- Nós podemos procurar um advogado, e... O QUÊ?- ele parou, em choque.- O que você disse?

- Que eu estou grávida. Fiz um exame e descobri que já estou com três semanas.

Finn ficou parado com lágrimas brotando nos seus olhos, uma espécie de torpor atingia seu corpo.

Rachel aproximou-se dele, e, delicadamente, pegou sua mão e pousou junto com a dele sobre a sua barriga.

Ele ajoelhou-se e colocou sua cabeça lá, como se pudesse sentir ou escutar o bebê. Murmurou:

- Me perdoa, eu amo você.

Rachel passou a mão nos seus cabelos e sorriu:

- Sim, perdoo, agora vamos para casa, que nós sentimos muito a sua falta.

11. "**Daughters" ( John Mayer)**

"**Fathers, be good to your daughters/Daughters will love like you do/Girls become lovers who turn into mothers/So mothers, be good to your daughters too"**

"**Pais, sejam bons com suas filhas/Filhas amarão como vocês amam/Meninas se tornam amantes que se transformam em mães/Então mães, sejam boas com suas filhas também"**

A gravidez de Rachel foi tranqüila, apesar de não ter sido planejada com tempo o suficiente que não atrapalhasse seus compromissos profissionais. Ela filmou com Ashton Kutcher antes de a barriga ficar aparente, mas teve que dar um tempo nos musicais, mas ela não poderia ter ficado mais feliz, ela teve lá seus inchaços, oscilações hormonais e desejos malucos no meio da noite ( tomar sorvete de milho verde, por exemplo), mas nada que não pudesse ser driblado pela paciência de Finn.

A pequena Sarah Katherine Hudson nasceu numa tarde chuvosa de fevereiro em Nova York.

Sarah era fisicamente muito parecida com o pai, com seu narizinho arrebitado e o sorriso com covinhas, mas tinha o mesmo gênio determinado e decidido de Rachel, que se fazia transparecer em momentos como aquele em que ela e a mãe decidiam os últimos detalhes da decoração da sua festinha de quatro anos:

- Eu quero bichinhos, mãe!- ela berrava, enquanto Rachel lhe mostrava lembrancinhas cor-de-rosa.

{...}

- Ela quis tema safári, Finn, de meninos, MENINOS!- Rachel repassava para ele à noite, quando eles já estavam a sós no quarto.

Ele riu da ironia do destino, justo Rachel, que sempre gostara de tudo rosa e de coisas extremamente femininas, tinha sido dobrada pelo gosto descolado de sua filhinha de quatro anos:

- Querida, ela gosta de bichos, natureza, e a festa é dela, não sua.

- Ah, tá. Duvido que você vai me dar uma resposta como esta quando ela tiver quinze anos e quiser acampar com o namorado "porque gosta de bichos e natureza".- Rachel replicou.

Finn começou a ficar vermelho:

- Que história é essa de acampar com o namorado?

Rachel começou a rir e se sentou na cama, de frente a ele, tentando acalmá-lo pondo as mãos em seus ombros:

- Finn, ela vai crescer, sabia? Vai se tornar adolescente, um dia, vai querer acampar com o namorado; no outro, casar e ter filhos.

- Mas ela ainda é tão pequena!- ele bufou, olhando embaraçado para a esposa.- Eu só queria protegê-la pra sempre.

Rachel sorriu e pousou seus lábios sobre os dele:

- Ela vai ter sorte se encontrar um cara como o pai, eu tenho certeza.

Finn sorriu também, puxando Rachel para si enquanto a envolvia num beijo quente, que em minutos se tornou mais urgente. Sua boca passeava agora pelo pescoço da sua mulher, ao passo que suas mãos deslizavam sorrateiramente a fina camisola de Rachel. Ela montou em seu colo, gemidos baixos e excitados preenchiam seu quarto, Rachel arfava o nome de Finn embalada nos seus movimentos, quando a porta do quarto abriu e Sarah disse:

- Mãe, deixa eu dormir com você e o papai? Tô com medo do escuro.

O casal congelou por instantes, perplexos com a situação embaraç que seus pais pareciam estranhos, Sarah indagou:

- Mãe, você tá brincando com o papai?

Finn murmurou no ouvido de Rachel antes de levantá-la e inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para a filha:

- Anotação mental importantíssima: sempre lembrar de trancar a porta do quarto.

12. "**Suddenly I See" ( KT Tunstall)**

"**Her face is a map of the world/ Is a map of the world**

**You can see she's a beautiful girl/ She's a beautiful girl**

**And everything around her is a silver pool of light**

**The people who surround her feel the benefit of it**

**It makes you calm/ She holds you captivated in her palm"**

"**O rosto dela é um mapa do mundo**

**É um mapa do mundo**

**Você pode ver, ela é uma garota linda**

**Ela é uma garota linda**

**E tudo ao seu redor é um poço prata de luz**

**As pessoas que a cercam sentem o benefício disso**

**Te faz calmo/ Ela mantém você na palma da mão"**

Rachel respirava tranquilamente quando sua filha chegou estrepidamente da escola, fazendo o maior barulho.

- Shhhh, você vai acordar o seu irmão!- ela a repreendeu.

Ela e Finn tinham um novo bebê em casa, Benjamin só tinha cinco meses e era um custo para colocá-lo para dormir, então ela pediu que Sarah falasse mais baixo.A garotinha já estava com sete anos, e foi com muito custo que conseguiu baixar o tom de voz:

- Mãe, você não vai acreditar! Hoje nós fomos para o zoológico, foi incrível! - os olhinhos dela brilhavam, e, por conseqüência, os de Rachel também. Ao contrário do que ela e Finn pensavam, aquela fascinação toda por animais não havia passado, e eles já tinham até colocado Sarah nas suas primeiras aulas de equitação.

Sarah era muito louca por animais, mas também, por mú gostava de tocar piano e de cantar, mas preferia os classic rocks que seu pai ouvia e tocava na bateria do que os musicais idolatrados por sua mãe.

Rachel, porém, não se importava.A maternidade, por incrível que parecesse, a tinha transformado em alguém mais tolerante, mais tinha toda certeza que apoiaria Sarah e Benjamin em qualquer coisa que eles quisessem fazer na sua vida.

Finn também era completamente louco pela mulher e pelos filhos, tinha orgulho de ter conquistado uma pessoa maravilhosa, uma atriz premiada e talentosa, e der ter construído junto com ela uma família, nem tudo eram flores, mas as dificuldades eles já eram acostumados a tirar de letra.

- Nós poderíamos tirar umas férias bem gostosas em algum lugar do mundo, não acha?- Finn perguntou ao final do jantar para Rachel.

- O que você sugere?

- Ah, sei lá...eu sempre quis conhecer o Brasil.

- Finn, posso te perguntar algo? Seja sincero.- Rachel olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

- O que? Bom, Rach, se é sobre a fama das bundas das brasileiras, não se preocupe, a sua também é nota dez.

- Não é isso, seu tarado!- ela riu, batendo de leve no seu peito.- É sobre nóê ainda me ama como na época em que a gente era mais jovem, tipo, quando o máximo das nossas preocupações era se ganharíamos as Nacionais, e não se a nossa filha levou um tombo do cavalo na aula de equitação ou se nosso filho é pequeno demais ainda para dizer se está chorando por causa de dor ou fome?

Ele passou os seus grandes braços em volta de sua cintura, de forma que estavam bem próximos:

- Não, eu não amo da mesma forma.

Ela piscou, um pouco confusa, mas deixou-o continuar:

- Eu te amo com os pés no chão, sabendo que você tem TPM, que às vezes as exigências do seu trabalho e a atenção dispensada aos nossos filhos te deixa estressada, de vez em amo tudo em você, tudo sobre você, sem ilusões, sem queixas.Não é como no passado, em que a gente não tinha idéia de como a vida era fora da escola, mas muito mais ainda porque, agora, eu sei que a vida não é fácil, e que o melhor de tudo sempre foi te ter ao meu lado.

Rachel sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Mais palavras não eram necessárias. Na ponta dos pés, ela ofereceu seus lábios para mais um beijo de Finn.

**#K2: E é isso, povo! "Baladas" chegou ao fim, mas eu já tô com outra fic no forno. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelas reviews, beijos!**


End file.
